Generally radio communication is used for a case when radio communication is enabled only when an IC ticket or a remote controller comes close to an automatic ticket gate or a vehicle, as in the case of an automatic ticket gate system of a station and a keyless entry system, and for a case when radio communication is enabled even for a distant location, such as a case of CDMA communication (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2), and the system of radio communication is configured specifically for either one or the other.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,421    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2653421